grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Shona West
Shona West is a student at Grange Hill from 2001 to 2002, played by Sophie Shad. She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 24 and made her last appearance in episode 1 of series 25. Shona is the daughter of Don West and Sally West and the younger sister of Lisa West. Shona's best friend is Maddie Gilks and her friends are Kathy McIlroy, Martin Miller and Josh Irving. Character History 'Series 24 (2001)' Shona joins her older sister, Lisa West, at Grange Hill. At home, the phone rings and Shona and Lisa dash to it. Lisa picks it up and the line goes dead and Shona jokes, saying it could've been a heavy breather. Their dad, Mr West tells them not to be so childish and Lisa and Shona go to their rooms. To hold one of the spiders, Maddie Gilks, Shona, Josh Irvine and Kathy McIlroy devise a plan, where Shona and Josh cause the diversion. Josh and Shona tell Mr Hankin one of the mice has escaped and they try to keep him talking. After school, Shona and Lisa arrive home to their parents arguing and their dad decides to go out. Shona accidentally knocks down a model plain and stands on it and her dad calls her a clumsy idiot. One school morning, Shona's parents are arguing again and Lisa says they have a right to know. 'Series 25 (2002)' During breakfast, Shona speaks to her mum on the phone, who she really misses. On the way to school, she and Lisa stop at the newsagents to look at desteeni cards and Lisa promises to get her a pack after school. Shona tells Lisa that once the baby is old enough, they could go and live with their mum and Shona thinks it's great at their mum's because of the big garden and a river. However, Lisa tells her to think about dad and school. Shona say's she wouldn't mind as she always gets in trouble, but Lisa tells her she wouldn't get into bother if she didn't hang around with Maddie Gilks and that it's not fair on dad as their mum has a go at him. Shona say's she has already disobeyed their dad as she pinched Lisa's phone. Shona wonders if their parents would try and split them up and Lisa tells them they will stick together. Whilst Shona goes to buy her cards, Lisa rings Tracy but Lisa is mugged and injured by a stranger, who Mr Robson chases after. Lisa and Shona are taken to hospital, where Shona is in shock and Lisa has a broken arm with cuts and bruises. Their mum rings their dad, who seems to have a go at him and Shona says it would have never happened if they lived in the country with their mum, but Mr West says it wouldn't have happened at all if Shona took Lisa's phone out of the house. Shona goes to school, but she asks her dad why she can't stay with him. Mr West say's he has things to do and Shona says she can wait at home for her mum. Shona asks if she can stay with Lisa, but Miss Fraser says Lisa needs her rest and she says she'll organise Shona a quiet space if it gets too much. Shona thinks her dad still thinks it's her fault, but he says he doesn't and he is just concerned for her and Lisa. Maddie suggests to Shona that they bunk off after class and that it will be easy, especially with Mr Robson's absence. They go to Maddie's house and paint their nails and Shona thinks Maddie's mum is great. Shona say's it's useless living with dad, especially when it comes down to understanding females and Lisa is older these days, so they don't do things they use to, like pillow fights. Maddie and Shona start a pillow fight and they are interrupted by Maddie's mum, Susie Gilks, who pretends to be angry but she then tells them they use the bigger pillows and she is in a good mood because she got a job. When Maddie's mum goes out, she allows them both to have one more shandy each. Meanwhile, Mr West is frantic about where Shona is and that her mum is going frantic too. Mr West doubts his ability to look after Shona, but Lisa tells him she's here and Mr West is grateful, but he doesn't expect Lisa to help bring up Shona. At Maddie's, Shona is drinking lager and she feels sick. Shona wants to go home and Maddie rings her mum's mobile, which she left behind, and Shona picks it up and answers. After the excitement, Shona throws up. When her dad finds out, he worries what their mum is going to say but Lisa asks him not to. Mr West say's she has a right to know and Shona should go and live with her mum, but Lisa doesn't want to be seperated from Shona, so he suggests she should go too. Lisa stays with her dad and she asks how Shona was when she settled in. Mr West say's that Shona was a bit nervous at first, but she was fine. Appearances Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:West Family Category:Bentley Family Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Characters